


Find me by moonlight

by visbs88



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Dreams, F/F, Introspection, Post-Volume 3 (RWBY), Pre-Volume 4 (RWBY), Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/pseuds/visbs88
Summary: I mille modi in cui Blake sogna di incontrare di nuovo Yang.





	Find me by moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa all'ottava settimana del COWT #8 di [Lande di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/), per la restrizione SFW + Femslash.

Blake sognava spesso di incontrare Yang di nuovo.

La scena avveniva sempre di notte, una notte chiara e limpida e trasparente in cui le stelle non riuscivano a brillare perché la luna splendeva troppo. Loro, lontane dal resto del mondo, in alto su un tetto solitario o in mezzo a un prato d'erba accarezzato dal vento, in riva al mare al suono ritmico delle onde o in un bosco oscuro; loro e un astro che diceva tutto di ciò che erano: pura luce e pura tenebra, attratte insieme da un gioco del destino che ormai Blake riteneva solo crudele.

A volte Yang era come l'aveva conosciuta, come si era abituata a vederla: una chioma di fiamme dorate che incorniciava una figura slanciata, due spalline a sbuffo, una sciarpa arancione e quella sua curiosa gonnellina di velo azzurro – alta, femminile e più tosta di chiunque altro Blake avesse mai incontrato: si appoggiava una mano sul fianco, spostando tutto il peso su un piede solo, molleggiandosi appena, spensierata, sicura di sé, un po' strafottente, con un sorriso un po' furbo e un po' distante. Era forse il modo più doloroso di vederla – perché era impossibile non ricordarsi del fatto che ormai quella Yang non esisteva più. Che in quel sogno poteva correrle incontro, abbracciarla, fingere che niente fosse accaduto e lasciarsi accarezzare i capelli, proprio come se la realtà fosse stata il vero incubo, ma non c'era modo di cambiare il passato.

Più spesso, la ragazza che Blake amava aveva il volto rigato di lacrime e non riusciva nemmeno a sollevare la testa: i vestiti erano logori, sporchi del fumo degli incendi, del sudore delle battaglie e di sangue. Qualche goccia colava a terra dal moncherino del suo braccio, e il cuore di Blake si riempiva d'orrore. L'impulso di fuggire che aveva preso il sopravvento su di lei quella notte a Beacon la travolgeva di nuovo, incontrastabile; non c'era alcun modo di sopportare l'idea del dolore che le aveva inflitto, di vederla spezzata, di scoprire quanto la perdita del suo arto dominante l'avesse sconvolta, umiliata, minata di ogni sicurezza. Le era stata strappata di dosso un'intera parte di sé, e Blake sapeva, era certa del fatto che anche la sua anima fosse ormai mutilata – del suo sguardo sincero e fiducioso nel mondo, della sicurezza che le sue amiche fossero sempre con lei. Yang aveva iniziato a dubitare di se stessa prima ancora che tutto crollasse – insultata e osteggiata dal mondo intero per un'azione che Blake aveva osato pensare potesse essere davvero colpa sua; come poteva sentirsi, adesso?

Forse, i sogni che la giovane Fauna preferiva erano quelli in cui Yang le urlava contro con tutta la voce che aveva in corpo.

Immaginava i suoi occhi rossi come fuoco dalla rabbia e dal dolore. Era un sollievo vederla forte, ben ferma sui suoi piedi, pronta a combatterla, a volte con una protesi meccanica a coprire il vuoto sul suo fianco destro, a volte senza. Non riusciva a creare dei vestiti per lei, ma poteva formulare fiumi e fiumi di parole che Yang le avrebbe riversato contro, un'esplosione di energia e forse d'odio che Blake avrebbe accolto su di sé come la punizione più giusta per ogni sua singola azione.

Perché l'aveva ingannata, l'aveva ingannata fin dall'inizio. Aveva ingannato tutti e anche se stessa. Blake Belladonna, figlia di Ghira e Kali Belladonna, non era nulla senza la White Fang: poteva scegliere se ritornare tra i loro ranghi o se combatterli, poteva scegliere tra ciò che era giusto e ciò che era sbagliato, ma non poteva scindere quel legame che la stringeva alla lotta per un mondo più giusto. Era quello il suo posto: con la sua gente, a farsi strada nella vita per un mondo in cui non esistessero né Roman Torchwick, né Adam, né i mostri che per tanti decenni avevano oppresso i Fauni; in cui la guerra fosse finalmente finita e Blake non dovesse temere che Yang soffrisse ancora perché Adam era di nuovo sulle sue tracce.

Era ormai pronta a combattere, e glielo avrebbe detto – l'avrebbe ascoltata, e a testa alta, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, le avrebbe detto che non si sarebbe più fermata, ma che non poteva accettare che rimanesse al suo fianco. E Yang avrebbe riso, forse, le avrebbe gridato che non aveva alcuna dannata intenzione di ritornarci, al suo fianco. Che tutti quei segreti, quella vita nascosta, quelle bugie non valevano l'affetto che era nato tra di loro: che quella Blake non le interessava più, ormai. L'aveva tradita a un livello troppo profondo, irrimediabile, irrecuperabile; la prossima volta che si fossero incontrate sarebbe stata da nemiche, giurava. E Blake non sapeva cosa replicare.

Avrebbe potuto dirle che l'amava. Oh, sì, l'amava, ancora, e non sapeva se sarebbe più guarita da quell'amore. Blake conosceva il proprio cuore: era fragile, grande, dolce, sensibile. Era forte di sentimenti di giustizia, condanna e coraggio, ma incapace di sopportare che altri soffrissero a causa sua. Soprattutto, non qualcuno che tanto le aveva dato come Yang – Yang, che tra tutti non l'avrebbe mai abbandonata e che proprio da lei era stata lasciata indietro. La sua corsa contro il tempo e contro i futuri attacchi della White Fang valeva la perdita di chi aveva creduto potesse essere il sole della sua vita?

Sì, sospirava quando era sveglia. Sì, era così: non avrebbe saputo decidere dove finisse la linea dell'altruismo e iniziasse quella dell'egoismo, ma non era ignara del peso delle proprie scelte. Ciò che aveva fatto alla sua compagna di squadra era imperdonabile, vigliacco, codardo; ciò che prometteva di fare nei confronti dei Fauni e di una società più giusta era il sogno a cui si aggrappava fin da bambina, con le unghie e con i denti, l'obiettivo a cui suo padre e sua madre l'avevano spinta a credere con amore e con determinazione.

Eppure, non poteva ignorare quanto dolci fossero le notti in cui Yang – una ferita, mutilata, spezzata Yang le si faceva incontro, con un sorriso dal sapore amaro e delicato del perdono.

Erano sogni fatti di lunghi sussurri, di spiegazioni morbide e tristi, di un addio commosso e privo di rancore. Era pura follia, si ripeteva Blake asciugandosi le lacrime dal viso quando si svegliava: perché mai Yang avrebbe dovuto lasciarsi alle spalle la tragedia in cui erano cadute? Solo una piccola, ingenua, sciocca, disperata parte di lei osava mormorare che il cuore di Yang era buono e forte e gentile, molto più del suo; che forse dentro se stessa avrebbe trovato il modo di non odiarla, perfino di capire le sue ragioni. Blake non aveva alcun diritto a un trattamento del genere, ma neppure lei riusciva a esprimere quanto agognasse l'abbraccio stretto e confortante della sua più grande amica, della sua amata.

Ma erano fantasie che riuscivano solo ad angosciarla di più: inutili, splendenti, meravigliose e lancinanti nel loro dolore.

Non sapeva neppure se l'avrebbe mai rivista. Non aveva idea se sarebbe stato davvero a mezzanotte, sotto un cielo nero e privo di nubi. Non poteva prevedere quale sarebbe stata la verità.

Poteva solo andare avanti, dimenticando e aggrappandosi ai ricordi allo stesso tempo, pregando perché alla fine ne fosse valsa la pena.

 


End file.
